Rescue
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: "Only do try to be more careful about how you carry out your rescues."


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: "Only do try to be more careful about how you carry out your rescues."

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Rescue**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Help! Help!"

The tiny voice was soon joined by another. "Help! Help!"

Lucy scanned the room then finally tilted her head back. There. At the very top of the tallest bookshelf, two little pink noses were peeking over the edge for the briefest moment before disappearing from view again. She gave a little gasp and scanned the room but it seemed in the bustle of preparing for the coronation no one was around who could help. No one except her.

"Hang on, I'll be right there!" She actually wasn't sure what sort of creature she would find up there, but it didn't matter. They needed her help. She shoved one of the tall gliding ladders over to the spot where the little cries still came from and then scrambled up it as fast as her skirts would allow. Lucy peered up at the spot but still couldn't see the top of the bookshelf. Grasping the edge, she balanced on the top rung of the ladder and slowly straightened.

Two small white Kittens stared at her. They blinked large blue eyes and wrinkled their pink noses at her appearance. "Who's you?"

She smiled at them. "I'm Lucy Pevensie. What are your names?"

The Kitten who had spoken first tilted her head. "I'm Moira. Dis Gavin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Moira, Gavin." Lucy reached toward them, only for the Kittens to shrink back. "Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. How did you get all the way up here, anyway?"

Gavin peeked around his sister. "We climbses up 'nd up!"

"Den we can't get down," his sister added with a little disdainful sniff. "Gavin too scaredy."

That little Kitten hissed at his sister. "Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Who wants to go down first?"

Lucy bit back a giggle when the Kittens jumped in the air, fur standing up and their legs splayed out, before they turned wild eyes on her. Moira was the first to compose herself. "Gavin so scaredy, he go firstest."

Gavin bristled. "Not! Moira scaredy. Moira go!" Then he shoved his sister toward Lucy.

Lucy had to balance on her tiptoes to reach the bickering Kittens. She scooped Moira up and cradled her against her chest. "I'll be right back for you, Gavin."

But that little Kitten's courage vanished as soon as she started to descend with his sister. "Wait! Wait! Help! Help!"

Little claws dug into her sleeve and Lucy stopped, precariously balancing on the top rung still. Gavin, wild-eyed with fear jumped for her shoulder. Lucy yelped as those sharp little claws caught both fabric and skin.

"Your Highness!"

The call startled her and she clamped both Kittens tightly against her chest as she struggled to maintain her balance. As her left foot slipped, she had the momentary thought that she should have worn some sturdy boots instead of the velvet slippers. The Kittens yowled and she screamed as she fell off the ladder. Mr. Tumnus shouted, "Oh, catch her! Catch her!"

Then she landed in a pair of brawny arms. She opened her eyes to see the General looking down at her with just a hint of consternation in that dark gaze. "What were you doing?"

"I was getting Moira and Gavin."

The Centaur arched an eyebrow at the trembling Kittens who still clung to her bodice then he carefully set her on her feet. "You must be more careful. Next time fetch a page or summon one of the guards to help you."

"Yes, General." He bowed and took his leave as Mr. Tumnus stepped forward, fiddling with his green and silver scarf.

The Faun looked her over anxiously. "My dear friend. You must be more careful! You could have broken something and then where would we be?"

Lucy smiled as she soothed the Kittens. "Well, I suppose we could have used my cordial, Mr. Tumnus. Have you seen my brothers?"

Mr. Tumnus still worried at his scarf. "I believe their valets took charge of them already. And your ladies-in-waiting are no doubt looking for you."

"Oh yes, but first I must help Gavin and Moira find their mummy. Oh, how rude of me. Gavin, Moira, I'd like you to meet my dear friend, Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Tumnus, this is Gavin and Moira."

The Kittens finally ceased trembling enough to look around with wide eyes and chime, "Hello."

"A pleasure to meet you. What are your parents called?"

"Daddy 'nd Mummy."

Lucy giggled. Then the question was answered by a large Tabby entering the room. His green eyes glinted with a parental sternness that did naught to hide his relief at seeing his kittens were safe. "Gavin, Moira. Your mother has been looking everywhere for you."

"We got stuck 'cause Gavin too scaredy to climbses down."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Lucy giggled as she let the Kittens down and they scurried, still bickering and slender white, tails high, down the large staircase to meet their daddy on the library's main floor. He sighed then looked back up and bowed his head in silent thanks before herding his kittens out of the room.

Mr. Tumnus sighed. Then he offered her a slight smile. "I believe it is time for you to get ready for the coronation, Lucy Pevensie." He bowed courteously then offered his arm.

Lucy giggled as she took his arm. "Do Queens still rescue Kittens, Mr. Tumnus?"

"They do in Narnia. Only do try to be more careful about how you carry out your rescues."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I actually remembered Mr. Tumnus this time! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
